Departmental Regulations
by skinnylovebird
Summary: Juliet O'Hara surprises Carlton, and he decides to ignore regulations for one night. M-Rated for sexytimes, and shameless Lassiet smut.


She'd been thinking about this all day, ruing pair after pair of knickers, and shifting from giddy adrenaline to sheer nervousness. He'd just caught Jimmy Carlione, a member of the Italian-American Mafia, who could potentially reveal a whole lot about other members. He'd walked in that day, leading the handcuffed mobster with such a look of pride and happiness on his face that her heart just burst seeing him.

He'd rode the high all day, and with his newly obtained confidence, he'd been looking at Juliet in a new light. He'd always been attracted to her on some level, at times not even consciously, and he sure as hell never admitted it to himself. But now...

_Maybe I'll ask her for a drink down at the new cop bar._

She'd denied him when he got up the courage to ask, and even though he was sorely disappointed, she'd given him a not-so-subtle wink and trailed her hand across his back as she walked away.

_She's never been very subtle. _

At the end of the day he got home, unlocked his door and headed straight for his bed, intending to take a well-earned nap. But, he was accosted with an entirely unexpected sight.

His bed was not empty.

Her skin was like liquid cream.

_If her skin is cream, then goddamn I will devour her._

She was laying on his sheets, knees together shyly. She was completely clothes-less, stretched out like a demure cat.

_Fucking hell... I would give anything for her to scream my name._

Her arms were raised over her head, playing with the sheets nervously. The window was open and a breeze fluttered the curtain, making the tips of her breasts hard.

_I can't resist this anymore. Damn regulations to hell, I will make this beauty mine._

He opened the door and entered his room. The woman on his bed squeaked in fright.

"Carlton! ...Hi."

He growled softly, almost subconsciously, a sound deep in his throat that made warmth pool in her belly. He stood there for a tension-filled moment, just trailing his eyes over her skin and the way she was stretched languidly on his bed. Her hair was messy, draped over his pillows, and anyone else would have thought she looked tense and nervous.

_She looks amazing._

"Carlton...?"

The woman on his bed rolled over onto her side to face him, unsure of whether she was welcome.

"You..." He ran a hand through his hair. "You are _fucking gorgeous._"

A blush spread from her neck to her cheeks and she laid back, waiting for him to come. He took the hint and immediately loosened his tie, taking off his shirt and running a self-conscious hand through his hair. The woman swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, walking towards him. The sway of her hips was intoxicating.

_Damn, I better not be sweating. _

Preoccupied with his smell, he didn't register her tiny hands curling around the belt loops in his jeans. With one swift yank, she pulled them down. Before he had a chance to be embarrassed, she took him in her mouth and all other thoughts flew out the window.

_Shit shit fuck shit what is she.. Ahh!_

She swirled her tongue around him, licking his length from base to tip and taking in as much as she could manage. He threw his head back and groaned, gasping for breath.

"Wait, wait."

She pulled off with a small pop and looked up at him questioningly. He looked down with a smirk and pushed her backwards onto the bed, stepping out of his jeans and gaining his newfound confidence rapidly. Grabbing her thighs, he pulled her to the edge of the bed and rested them on his shoulders. She gasped and bit her lip, closing her eyes and giving in.

He experimentally licked her gently and she gasped and let out a sound that reminded him of a kitten and fuelled his already raging libido.

He did it again, harder and slid a finger inside her warmth, and she let out a moan and curled her fists in the sheets.

"Fuck, Carlton!"

_She almost screamed it._

He slid another finger inside her, stretching and curling them to hit her sweet spot. By now, she was writhing on his sheets, moaning with abandon as he swirled his tongue around her clit. He gently bit down on her most sensitive spot, and she fell apart beneath his hands.

Screaming his name, legs twitching and eyes wide open, she fell over the edge, lost in the nirvana he'd brought to her.

He grinned at his achievement, and pressed gentle kisses on her hips and stomach as she came down from the high, still panting and shaking, heart fluttering like a hummingbird.

When she had relaxed enough, he kissed her and she responded in kind, and he ground his hips into hers. They both moaned and she snuck a hand between them to stroke and tease him.

_Little minx._

He growled and she stopped, excitement pooling in her belly. Grabbing her hands, he held them over her head, pressed into the pillows. She struggled against him, biting her lips and moving her hips against his. He captured her lips in a searing kiss, and impaled her in one swift movement. They both groaned into the kiss, and he pulled back to watch her face.

Her eyes were closed and she was panting, waiting for him to move. Her hair sprawled out among their hands above her head and a light sweat covered her , she spoke.

"God Carlton, _please move."_

He obliged her, thrusting into her with a pace that made her eyes roll back and he could barely stop his own from doing the same. Shifting their hips, he thrust at an angle that had her seeing stars and she convulsed around him, reaching her second peak of the night. An errant thought passed across his mind.

_I wonder how many times I could actually make her come tonight?_

She opened her eyes and he followed her over the edge, spilling into her and groaning into her shoulder, biting her neck.

They stayed like that for a while, until he pulled off of her and went to go grab a towel. After gently cleaning her and himself up, he climbed back into bed and pulled her into his arms.

She'd fallen asleep, and he ran a hand lightly over her curves, pulling a sheet over the both of them.

_Juliet O'Hara, please don't regret this in the morning._


End file.
